The Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) will continue to participate in the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. AECOM has been able to put about 100 patients per year on group-wide studies and current developments at AECOM should increase this accrual rate. The institution has been credited with the largest number of patients on approved ECOG pilot studies and between thirty and fifty patients per year are entered on these studies. Some of these approved pilot studies as well as in-house protocols have led to group-wide studies with investigators from AECOM serving as study chairmen. An in-house protocol in head and neck cancer led to the development of EST 1377 which compares a combination of methotrexate, bleomycin, and cis-platinum to methotrexate alone. Similarly, ECOG pilot studies PD 877, PC 877, and PD 878 for ovarian cancer led to EST 2878 and 2879, protocols studying various cis-platinum combinations in these patients. Phase II studies EST 2379 in head and neck cancer and EST 2877 in ovarian cancer are chaired by AECOM investigators. Studies in small cell cancer of the lung (1578) other lung cancer studies (2575, 2578) as well as a pending mesothelioma protocol also involve AECOM investigators. Finally, approved pilot studies in esophageal cancer, cervical cancer and breast cancer in addition to ovarian and head and neck studies are continuing. These studies have been made possible through the close interaction of the core of investigators at AECOM and a network of affiliated oncologists in the New York metropolitan area. The network's activities are funded, in part, by a cancer control contract obtained through AECOM's participation in ECOG activities.